


Rolling Out the Knots

by Agogobell28



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blindness, Earthbending & Earthbenders, F/F, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agogobell28/pseuds/Agogobell28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang gives Toph a foot massage, and Toph finds that her feet, when massaged, are unusually sensitive in a way she didn't expect. Written in July 2013 (almost 2 years ago).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling Out the Knots

**Author's Note:**

> This is BAD, BAD, BAD smut. I initially posted this on the A:TLA kinkmeme on LJ, _all_ the way back in July 2013... It's horribly written - be warned. I've gotten much better since this crap. :-)

Toph was really fucking tired. She had had two nights up with no sleep teaching Aang some building-moving. He was almost ready to move onto mountains now. But it had taken a lot out of Toph - she had been yelling constantly at Twinkletoes for those two nights straight. And she honestly needed some rest.

She called Aang over to where she was lounging around on a rock bed she had bent up for herself. "Twinkletoes, get your pansy ass over here right now." He looked up from his 1045th sit-up and said, "Yes, Sifu Toph!" He immediately jumped up with a gust of air, and ran over to stand at attention at Toph's feet.

"You know what, Aang? I'm really damn tired. And I want you to give me a foot massage, right now," Toph grunted.

"Aw, why can't I rest? I'm also pretty exhausted myself!" Aang sighed heavily.

"YOU don't get any rest until you're BETTER than I am." Toph smirked. "And you're nowhere near that level yet. So you had better give me a foot massage, or I will kick your butt all the way to the North Pole."  
`  
This was the first time Toph had asked anyone to give her a foot massage, let alone to touch her feet. She didn't know what Aang would do, but if he made like Zuko and burnt her soles off, she'd kill him. She at least knew that much.

What she didn't know, however, was that Aang was quite nimble-fingered and strong, having rolled many knots out from Katara's body after intense Waterbending practice. He had had a lot of experience. So Toph was surprised when his hands grasped her feet and started to find the cramps and aches immediately.

She was further surprised when the feeling of another's hands on two of her most sensitive areas made her brain feel quite funny. She'd had this feeling when she touched herself in the nether regions, but her strict, traditionalist parents had not told her what the feeling was. She, being a young woman of seventeen, had the potential to be aroused much of the time. But she'd only ever put a name to it when she and Katara were talking one day and Katara had said it was "sexual arousal". 

Ooooh man. That felt very good.

Toph gasped, and Aang stopped. "Did I touch a really sore spot?"

"No, keep going," Toph sighed.

Aang was getting a little suspicious - and then he put two and two together.

"Ohhhh.... I see. So that's how it is."

"Twinkletoes, I said keep going! You're never going to get the knots out at this rate!" Toph said, rather forcefully.

Aang chuckled. "To think I'd be doing this to my teacher..." He got it started again, and the Earthbender relaxed. She felt so very good.

The tingling feeling, the fire in her belly, grew larger, and larger, and larger. Toph made grunting noises, and panted. "Aang, you've gotta be more forceful! You really are a pansy."

Aang increased the rate of his massaging, his thumbs working against the balls of her feet, the heels of his hands pressed on her heels.

"Fuck, Aang, you're not doing it hard enough. I'm gonna smack you upside the head when we get done." The endorphins flooded her body, and she was almost to the top. Aang made panting sounds, and his hands ground against her sensitive soles so hard, that she was PUSHED over the edge, and climaxed just as Aang made his last move.

He put his hand down her pants and between her legs, and pushed her level of pleasure as high as it would go. He obviously had a lot of experience, for it was more than enough.

Now he took his hand out as the warm juices dripped out from down below, and she bellowed a cry only a komodo rhino would. Two pillars of stone shot up beside her, each the height of five Aangs.

"Holy shit, Twinkletoes. You're good," the sifu gasped. She didn't know it would be so wonderful. But now she just felt tired...

Aang watched her eyelids close as Toph began snoring. He made a mental note not to tell Katara about this, and laughed to himself.


End file.
